Summer and Snow
by Gorillaz23
Summary: Time for me, just used to go to waste, it never meant anything to me. Now I savour every single second of it, never wanting the moment to end. Based in school
1. Illuminated

Salutations, this is my first ever Adventure time story! Yay! *Cheers of joy* I should actually finish some of my other stories because I start stuff and never finish it, hopefully that will change. Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, I got tons of homework! I have two 800 word reports due in 2 days. But I made this story first, because frankly it was more important. Also, it takes me like, 3 hours just to write 800 words, this was so time consuming.

Anyway, STORY NOTES:

- The school they go to is a very prestigious school, just imagine Ouran High School Host Club style.  
- Yes, Marceline can be exposed to the sun. Why? Because I realised later and I can not be bothered to change the story.  
- I am aware of all the grammatically incorrect errors, I'm just trying to get this story done quickly. When I have got some time to myself I will look some things over again.

Thankyou, I hope you enjoy the story. And let me know what you think, unless it's bad stuff, then just say it in your mind.

* * *

Tranquil.

Marceline gazed up at the sky, her hands covering her eyes from the sunlight that framed her face so delicately. She sighed and lay back against the tree behind her.  
Marceline felt so content, the sound of the wind through the trees were more soothing than the voices of chatty girls in her class. She knew she was probably going get in trouble for ditching her classes, too bad she couldn't care less. Marceline took her head off the tree bark, she yawned, and feeling more tired than usual. She laid her head on the grass and drifted off into sleep.

Marceline was awoken shortly by a light kick to her thigh. She rubbed her eyes and stretched widely, only then to turn to the person standing next to her.  
"Hey babe." The man squatted next to Marceline and ruffled her hair.  
"What's up Ash?" Marceline replied. She had been waiting to see her boyfriend since the very start of day.  
Ash sat next to Marceline and draped his arm over her shoulder. "I saw you from the window in my class, you're so useless when it comes to hiding." Ash laughed and retracted his arm. "It's a wonder why the teachers didn't spot you."

"Probably because my dad could have them jobless." A wicked grin spread to Marceline' face. "Or dead."  
Ash stood up, and brushed excess dirt and grass off his but. "Well, I better get back to class, I told them I had to use the bathroom." Marceline stood up too and steadied herself on the tree she was resting on. "Like they'd believe you."  
"No, they probably don't want to mess with the future son-in-law of Hunson Abadeer." Ash walked off leaving Marceline alone standing by the tree. She hated it when Ash would say creepy things like that, it was unsettling for her. Marceline didn't like thinking about it too much, she loved Ash terribly, and knew he was probably just joking around.

Marceline decided to head home early, she was feeling too tired to stay at school.

It is now the beginning of February, the cold winter is nearing its end.  
Marceline couldn't remember the last time she had stayed at school for a full day, she thought maybe she should actually put her father's money to use. She decided to try and go to class, if it was too boring she could always leave. She had forgotten what the people in her class were like, if she remembered correctly, they were all just a waste of space. A very large majority of her school was made up of snobby rich kids, she only knew a few people and they were all friends of Ash.

Marceline walked through the halls of her school, people would stare at her and more than likely whisper insulting things. If Marceline cared, she would, it was too bad she didn't. She reached the classroom where her class was being held, she actually had to go find and ask Ash where it was located again. She opened the door to a large group of people gossiping around the desks. They're talking faded as Marceline strutted her way through them and to a desk in the far back corner. They group of girls had their eyes on her for what seemed like a decade before they turned back and continued their conversation.  
Marceline leaned back on her chair and put her hands behind her head, thinking about being outside in the lovely warm weather.

The bell rang signaling that classes have started, students came flooding in the classroom, and all had their eyes glued on Marceline. It was unusually quiet, Marceline gave a quick scowl to the people staring at her. Everyone turned their heads away from her and to the front of the class. It was soundless, they only thing heard was soft chuckling from Marceline.  
The teacher walked into the classroom, her eyes caught Marceline's and she smirked. "Nice of you to join us again Miss Abadeer, I hope you are staying for the full day." The teacher sarcastically remarked. Marceline smirked at the teachers comment. "We'll see how things go."

Before the teacher could make another remark, she was interrupted by the door of the classroom opening once again. "Good morning Miss Poundcake, you are looking well today." The principal of the school was standing at the door way smiling away at the teacher. "Good morning sir, what can I help you with?" The teacher cocked her head to the side, she looked like she was trying to look behind the principals back. "Well." The principal walked further into the class. "We have a new student joining your lovely class today." He turned around to the doorway and gestured with his hands to someone hiding behind the doorway.  
"Come on now don't be shy." The principal cooed.  
A young girl, who looked Marceline's age, slowly stepped out from behind the door. She had light hue pink hair which flowed around her waist elegantly, atop her head was a soft pink ribbon. Her cheeks were tinted pink from embarrassment from being in front of so many people. She kept her hands clasped together and kept her eyes on the floor as she walked closer to the principal.

The principal put his hand behind her back and looked to the class. "This is Bonnibel Bubblegum, she will be the new addition to your class. Treat her nicely, as you can see, she is rather timid. The principal seemed to be looking around the class for the girl to sit. Unfortunately for him, the only desks vacant were surrounding Marceline. The principal was smart enough not to let someone like her sit anywhere near Marceline, well, that's what she thought. "Well, I guess the only vacant seats are at the back there." The principal cleared his thought, obviously looking rather concerned. "Why don't you take seat next to Marceline?" The principal pointed his fat finger in Marceline's direction.  
The girl looked up briefly to see where the principal had directed her. She stared inquisitively at Marceline, which made Marceline feel slightly unsettled. The principal pat Bonnibel on her back in reassurance, in response she tore her eyes away and walked towards the said desk. She walked towards the desk that was closest to Marceline.

Her pink lips slowly trembled. For a moment, it appeared that she was about to say something, although she kept her lips tightly shut.

That beautiful, childish face seems to want something.

"May I sit with you here?"

Her speech is enough to make anyone's breath catch.  
"Uhh… I guess…" Marceline felt flustered, not even Ash showed her that much courtesy.

In one fluid motion, Bonnibel placed herself next to Marceline, their shoulders brushed against each other as she settled herself on her seat. Everyone in the class watched in awe at the odd pair, it was if they expected Marceline to tear the other girls head off. Even the principal was anticipating for the said event. Marceline saw that the girl next to her felt uncomfortable with all the people staring at her, as she just kept looking down at her desk. Marceline slammed her hand against her desk which made everyone in the classroom flinch. "What are you all looking at? If you got something to say then say it!" Everyone turned away and faced the front of the classroom, well, everyone but the girl sitting next to Marceline, who was wide eyed in surprise.

"Well then." The principal poised himself. "I suppose you are taken care of, I guess my business here is done." In flash the principal exited the classroom as quickly as he entered.  
The room was silent for a few seconds before the teacher started to speak. "So, would you like to tell us something about yourself Miss Bubblegum?"

Bonnibel shook her head, Marceline thought she already looked like she had had enough excitement for the day. The teacher nodded, not wanting to make the girl feel less uncomfortable than she already was, and went on with the role call.  
Marceline leaned back on her chair once more letting out an annoyed sigh, she quickly glanced at the girl next to her. She had to admire her courage for sitting so close, though in a weird way it flattering.

Marceline left class maybe an hour or so after it started, she tried to stay as long as she could. But it was just too boring, so she decided to go to her favorite spot under the tree in one of the schools gardens. Marceline ran her fingers through the manicured grass, ripping the strands right out of their roots. She leaned back against the tree, déjà vu, this seemed to be all she ever did.  
Maybe it was time for a change, Marceline dusted the dirt off her butt and started walking towards the school classrooms. She wasn't going to class, but she thought she might as well look for something more interesting than sleeping under a tree.  
It had been about fifteen minutes before Marceline realized that it would be best just to leave school for the day, she wondered why she even goes to school in the first place.  
Just as Marceline was about to step outside, the crack of thunder filled her ears, followed by a torrential downpour. She stood just outside of the building, taking in all the frustration that was surging through her body.  
Marceline let a deep breath out, turned around, and trudged back inside the building.

Classes were still commencing, so she really had nowhere to go, instead she made her way through the corridor, leaving a dripping trail of water behind her. Marceline stomped as she walked, she felt irked and annoyed, and the only thing that could make her day worse was being caught by a teacher or something.

Marceline came across a room she had never seen before, the library, she knew it existed although this is her first encounter with it. She opened the door slowly and stuck her head inside, there was barely anyone there. The librarian had fallen asleep at her desk, so Marceline didn't have to put in any effort to sneak past her. The library was huge, there were continuous shelves of books as far as the eye can see. Marceline was taken in by size of it, it was a shame that barley anyone comes into the library. Marceline wandered through the maze of bookshelves, finding the quietness and the ambiance quite refreshing. She walked into another aisle if shelves, but something interesting caught her eye. There was someone on a small stand trying to reach a book further higher than what she could reach. Marceline carefully walked closer, the person did not notice Marceline sneaking up behind her, she seemed too engaged in reaching the desired book.  
Marceline walked right up behind the girl, instantly recognizing her face. She just stood behind the girl taking in the awkward position she was in, finding it hilarious. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

The desired effect was instantaneous.

The poor girl let out a small squeal in surprise and fell from her perch, knocking down a few books with her. She lay on her back with her hands resting upon her chest, trying to recover from her mild panic attack, books were scattered all around her. Marceline let out a billow of laughter, almost driving her to tears. The girl lifted herself off her back, and moved into a sitting position, turning her head around to see who had caused her such an unpleasantly. Marceline was settling down, she was now just chuckling to herself. "What are you doing ditching class in the library? It's only your first day, Bonnibel was it?" Bonnibel's face turned a deep shade of pink, as she nervously answered my question. "Umm... I g-got distracted…" She hesitantly laced her hair through her fingers playing with the small strands. "I only c-came in here for… one book…"

"Wow." Marceline leaned against the bookshelf. "What a rebel, the police are going to be all over you." She glanced down at the girl. Bonnbiel looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Oh, H- Hey, I didn't mean to upset you or anything..." Marceline felt worried and moved closer towards the girl, descending to her knees. Her arms were awkwardly hovering over Bonnibel, unsure whether to touch her or not.

Bonnibel looked at Marceline their eyes keeping contact, "I-I didn't mean to truant my classes… I just get carried away s-sometimes." To Marceline, skipping her classes were just another part of her day. Although she did feel bad for the girl next to her, she seemed genuinely upset. "It's really not that bad, I skip classes every day." She probably wasn't making Bonnibel feel any better, but she was trying to at least calm her down. "The teachers probably don't even notice I'm gone." A small chortle came from Bonnibel, this was the first time Marceline had seen her smile. The young girl directed her eyes to Marceline. "I don't think that's the case, you stand out quite a lot." Marceline inched her face towards slightly in a teasing matter. "What, because I'm super hot?" Marceline could feel the heat radiating off Bonnibel, who looked very flushed and embarrassed. "I-I… D-didn't mean… t-that" Bonnibel was trying to cover her flushing cheeks, though Marceline didn't want to admit it, She found Bonnibel to be rather adorable. "So, you're saying I'm not super awesome hot?"

Bonnibel was too embarrassed to say anything, she just turned her face away from Marceline and tried to regain her composure. Marceline scooted closer to the girl, "I was only joking, you get flustered really easy." Bonnibel shifted uncomfortably.  
Marceline was the first to stand up, she stretched her arms feeling pretty relaxed. She then extended her hand out to Bonnibel in a very princely manner. "Here, I'll help you clean up these books." Bonnibel seemed a little shocked by the sudden courtesy coming from Marceline, but none the less. She gracefully lifted her hand to meet contact with Marceline's. It was strange how such a short simple action felt like it had gone on for hours.  
Marceline proceeded to pull Bonnibel from the floor and on her feet in one swift motion. Marceline was the first to break contact. "I don't think we have formally been introduced, I am Marceline Abadeer, the vampire queen."

Bonnibel seemed enthusiastic all of a sudden. "Are you a real vampire?"  
Marceline puffed out her chest and stuck a small subtle pose. "Born and bred, my dad is Hunson Abadeer, he's the ruler of the Nightosphere."  
Bonnibel was awe struck, as she moved closer towards Marceline, most likely without even realizing. "Wow, a real vampire, I used to read stories about vampires. But everyone told me that vampires don't exist." Bonnibel smiled and reached out to grab Marceline's hand and shook it vigorously. "I'm really happy to meet you, I can't wait to tell my father about this..."  
It startled Marceline when Bonnibel reached over and took her hand like that, not even five minutes ago this girl was all flustered when Marceline teased her.  
"So what about you, you wanna introduce yourself?"  
Bonnibel snapped out of her passionate ramblings and released Marceline's hand from her clutches . "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I get carried away a lot." She stuck out her hand in a formal manner and proceeded with her introduction. "I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, my father is the ruler and king of the Candy Kingdom."  
Marceline reached out her hand and shook it with the princess', though she was quick to retract her hand. She didn't want to risk the other girl breaking it in two. "A candy princess huh? That's pretty cool." Marceline tried to soothe the pain in her wrist by rubbing it, it didn't hurt too bad, in fact it barely hurt at all. Marceline just liked to be dramatic.

"Sorry did I hurt your wrist?" The princess seemed genuinely concerned, this was something Marceline was new to. "Oh yeah, it's fine. I'm still able to help you clean up these books. I wouldn't weasel out on you like that." Bonnibel smiled brightly.  
The two girls then proceeded to pick up the books that were scattered there on the floor.


	2. I smell emotional issues

Sup bros, I am officially the worlds slowest writer *clap* *clap* Yay!

So I finally got around to writing another chapter, this one is shorter then I thought. I hoped I could get it up tonight then hopefully work on another chapter soon.  
I hate writing about Ash, I cant wait to write all the lovely sugarless gum fluff щ(ಠ益ಠщ)

* * *

Some days were better than others. There were times when Marceline felt completely at ease, that she was in absolute bliss. There were also those times where her emotions got the better of her, she would get annoyed easily, angry and violent. If you were lucky you would have never faced such wrath of Marceline Abadeer. Just one of the many reasons teachers nor students would approach her, for fear of their physical wellbeing. Many people annoyed Marceline, including her own boyfriend Ash. Ash could be quite the butface, he rarely ever showed Marceline any sort of admiration, though to be honest, that sort of behaviour is what first sparked Marceline's interest.  
Usually people would be rather foolish to even come within a metre of Marceline, but when Marceline first met Ash, he had the audacity to come up to her and practically demand that they should date. At first, Marceline's instinct was to wipe the floor with his face. But he stood for himself, which was an even bigger surprise. Marceline agreed with the pure intention of making his life miserable. Soon after they were going out, much to everyone's surprise. Marceline grew rather fond of Ash, so they just decided to go out like a normal couple would.

Not the best love story out there, but I guess you had to be there.

* * *

Just another same old day, it seems like to matter how many times Marceline walks down the corridors people stare as if she had committed some kind of murder. Marceline kept her eyes on the floor avoiding potential eye contact with anyone, not that it was a big problem, but she didn't really feel like attention today.  
Things were going pretty well until Marceline heard something faint in amongst all the chatter.  
"Marceline!" Standing amidst the busy hallway, Bonnibel waved furiously with that tiny, lily hand of hers. That pose was enough to melt anyone's heart, which was a problem for the vampire queen.

Marceline held a look of utter disbelief on her face as she stopped dead in her tracks. "You're kidding me..." she quietly whispered to herself.  
Seeing as though Marceline was not responding to her consistent calling, Bonnibel decided to make her way over to where Marceline was standing. Marceline blushed with the amount of unwanted attention she was receiving, she turned around quickly to make a dashing escape when suddenly something caught her arm. "Hey, where are you going?"

None to her surprise, the pink haired girl was facing her, pulling Marceline's arm closer against her body. Bonnibel innocently leaned in closer to Marceline so that her face was closer to the other girl's ear. "Didn't you hear me?" Marceline felt flustered which was extremely out of character for her, she stuttered with her words a few times before actual English came out. "J-just heading outside for some fresh air." Bonnibel released Marceline's arm from her grasp and gracefully placed her hands behind her back. "Aren't you attending class this morning?"

"Well, I don't know. I was planning to spend the first couple hours in the gardens." Marceline ran her fingers through her hair, letting the various locks fall randomly on her shoulders. "If you hadn't already noticed, I don't sit still for very long. I couldn't imagine being in a classroom all day."

Bonnibel gave a subtle smile towards the girl in front of her. Marceline complied and flashed a smile back, pulling a lock of hair out of her face. Marceline gave a small farewell wave to Bonnibel before turning to make her exit.  
"Hey Mar Mar." Ash had snuck up behind Marceline putting his arms around her shoulders and sneaking a quick kiss on her cheek. Marceline giggled, "Oh Ash."

Bonnibel Bubblegum stood awkwardly in front of the couple, trying to look everywhere else but at them. She decided it would be best to back away and hopefully not get noticed.

Too bad for her.

"Oh Ash, I almost forgot." Marceline motioned her hand towards Bonnibel, who was doing a terrible job at looking inconspicuous.  
Ash directed his attention from Marceline to Bonnibel, his eyebrows raised in surprise. He looked the girl up and down taking in every last inch of her. Marceline lightly slapped him on the back of his head, if she had hit him any harder, he would have had a concussion. Marceline proceeded to gesture towards the girl in front of her. "This is Bonnie, she's kind of cool."

Ash released his grip on Marceline and rubbed the back of his head where she had previously hit him, he proceeded to cross his arms, almost defensively.  
Bonnibel felt uncomfortable being around Ash, she was fairly overwhelmed by the amount of attention he was giving her. She backed up just a few inches instinctively and mimicked Ash by crossing her arms. It would have looked pretty intense if she hadn't have done it so timidly, Marceline unknowingly giggled at the pink haired girl. The bell rang, alerting students it was now time for them to head to their first class. Bonnibel bought her hands up to her stomach where she fidgeted with the hem of her school jumper. "I guess I should make my way to the classroom then."  
Ash placed his hands behind his head and let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I think I might too. See you later Mar Mar." Ash ruffled Marceline's hair and made his way down the corridor to his classroom.  
Bonnibel also began to make her way to her own classroom..  
"Hey, wait!" Bonnibel turned her head to face the vampire queen. "If you ever feel like ditching, I'm at the gardens every day." Marceline winked at the young girl before her. Bonnibel cringed at the idea of ever skipping her classes. "I'll be alright."  
Marceline waltzed over towards Bonnibel crossing her arms as she walked. "Don't be too sure, soon you won't be able to resist me. And then you'll come running back." Marceline tried to act as dramatic as possible without smiling.  
Bonnibel takes a glance at Marceline with her eyes tilting upward, and tosses a shy, teasing smile her way. She proceeds to walk off into the corridors, with a pair of eyes following her. Marceline turned to head outside to her planned location within the gardens of the school. She stopped abruptly as soon as she was outside, normally she wouldn't have hesitated taking an early morning nap under a nice shady tree. But, it couldn't hurt just going to class for an hour or two could it?


	3. What time is it? Conflict time!

Oh. mer. gerd. I have no idea where this story is going. I just write it as I go along now. ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

Thankyou for all the lovely reviews, it really encourages me to continue this story. (hint hint)

So yeah, I started writing a third chapter for this, it was about 1000 words, but when I read it over... I sucked so much! So I had to start again from scratch. ಢ_ಢ (It takes me ages and ages to write like 1000 words, half the time I don't even know what I'm doing)

Thankyou again for reading.

Saranghae

* * *

Marceline opened the door to her classroom, she tried to make it sound as loud as possible to let people know she had arrived. The desired affect was instantaneous, all eyes were her as she practically strutted through the class. She made her way to her usual seat which was at the very back of the classroom. Marceline was half expecting Bonnibel to be seated where she was the day before, much to her dismay, that particular seat happened to be vacant. A subtle frown placed itself onto Marceline's face, she moved to her seat at the back of the classroom, quickly glancing around with a particular person in mind.  
It was only when Marceline was seated that she scanned the room, and as luck would have it she found who she was looking for. Unfortunately, Bonnibel was seated at the front of the classroom, in a seat that was closest to the window. Next to her was another girl with bleach blonde hair and very extravagant multicoloured clothing.  
They seemed to be in a very engaging conversation, for Bonnibel had not acknowledged Marceline's presence. They both broke out into giggles, after the other girl whispered something into Bonnibel's ear.  
Marceline, who was too caught up in watching the two girl's converse, had not noticed a large majority of the class was watching her. The people watching Marceline focused their attention on the two girls, and then returned their attention back to Marceline. All were quizzical, most people thought it was because Marceline and Bonnibel were on bad terms since the incident that happened earlier in the morning. If only that were true.

Still observing the two, the expression her face turned quickly into a frown as she growled menacingly under her breath. The blonde girl held Bonnibel closer to her as she continued to whisper into her ear. Marceline could clearly see the blush that formed on Bonnibel's face as the girl continued to close the distance between them.  
Marceline felt a heavy weight at the bottom of her stomach, it was an uncomfortable feeling that soon spread to her chest. She turned her gaze away from the pair, finding her desk more interesting. She cupped her flushed cheeks, as she stole one last glance at the couple.

'Oh, I feel sick.'

Marceline harshly dropped her head to her desk, causing searing pain to form in her head. Though it hurt, nothing could compare to the pain she was feeling in her stomach.

Marceline had had enough. She made the decision that she would go home, she wasn't feeling like she could put up with the day. Not feeling the way she did now. 'Must have caught a stomach bug or something...' Marceline placed her hands on her desk to push herself up, as she did, something caught the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she came face to face with pink haired girl, who was sitting in the chair next to Marceline.  
As soon as she processed who it was, Marceline felt her stomach churn.  
Bonnibel leaned in close to Marceline, to whisper something to her. However, Marceline was feeling extremely unfocused, and whatever it was Bonnibel said to her just ended up as a puddle of words in her head. "What?" Marceline exaggerated by cupping the outside of her ear, smirking as if trying to imitate an old woman.  
Bonnibel blinked at the taller girl, she slowly tore her eyes off Marceline's face. She moved her attention to another part of the girl, her legs. He eyes lingered for brief period of time before she made the next move. Bonnibel hesitated slightly before she leaned in closer. She gently placed her hand on Marceline's thigh to keep herself balanced. Marceline could feel Bonnibel's cheek brush against her own, electricity ran through her spine from the simple touch. Their faces were so close they could feel the heat radiating off each other. Bonnibel had began to whisper, her breath tickled Marceline's earlobe. It was a simple yet bold gesture.  
"I said; you don't look very healthy. Are you feeling alright?"

Marceline was shocked by the girl's actions, to say in the least.

Bonnibel pulled her face away showing the pink hue that was visibly tinted her cheeks. She kept her head lowered and her gaze on her hands, clearly too embarrassed to look Marceline in the eye after the audacious action she had just preformed.

Marceline stared intensely at the pink haired girl, her mouth slightly agape. Trying to distract herself quickly, Marceline ran her fingers through her hair several times.  
Bonnibel shyly lifted her eyes to meet Marceline's. She mouthed the words 'so?' obviously wanting an answer to her previous question. Marceline opened her mouth to speak, but just as she was about to, her stomach clenched. By instinct, Marceline covered her mouth in case something decided to force its way out.

Bonnibel looked at Marceline with concern, she brought her hands up to carefully hold Marceline's shoulders, sliding her hands up and down her arm trying to soothe the taller girl.  
Marceline braced herself, she tightly closed her eyes, feeling something coming up from her stomach.

She breathed in deeply. Then all of a sudden, she released a soft mewl.

"..."

Marceline sprung her eyes open. 'Was that me?' She felt the whole classroom go dead silent. She hesitantly looked around and found that every pair of eyes in the room was focused on her. Even the teacher, who was in the middle of lecture, looked as though she had just witnessed something she shouldn't have. Marceline instantly turned crimson, stuttering for words that would help her in some small way.  
Marceline soon heard the sound of the chair next to her being cast aside as the person sitting on it stood up. "Excuse me miss, but Marceline is feeling rather unwell. Would it be acceptable if I accompanied her to the nurse's office?"

"I don't see why not, she does look more pale than usual."

Bonnibel proceeded to seize a semi-conscious Marceline from her seat, leading her by her arm to the door of the classroom. Once they were on the other side of the door, Bonnibel took Marceline's hands in hers and looked her directly in the eye. "How bad is it? Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?"  
Marceline recoiled from her touch.

"I can make it to the nurse's office on my own, you can head back inside." Marceline gestured towards the door of the classroom.

"I'd much rather I went with you."

"Well, I'd rather you not."

Bonnibel was taken-aback, never before had Marceline disregarded her so nonchalantly.  
"Why is it a problem?"

Marceline was feeling frustrated, flushed and sick, but most of all frustrated.

"Look, I just want to be alone. Too much has already happened in less than an hour."

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the air. Bonnibel couldn't look Marceline in the eyes, instead she just stood shyly trying to find something else to focus on. Marceline had stood for as long as she was going to, she turned her back on Bonnibel and started walking away.

"H-hey, you're going to the nurse's office...right?"

* * *

What will happen? I really don't know either...


	4. So the story takes shape

W-w-w-what up bruv?

I promise chapters will be longer, I would have made this longer but my computer sucks and I lost the original chapter four. DAT TOOK ME AGES!

So, I'm afraid this was the failed re-creation.

Anyways, Finn is introduced! Wahhh? ◉_◉

Also a failed fluff scene ahead. Why am I so bad at smutty stuff?!

* * *

Marceline's POV~

"Arh! Sometimes that girl gets on my nerves."

I rubbed my shoulders feverishly from the sudden gust of cold wind. The windows in the corridor were opened by students who were under the impression that the day wasn't cold enough already.

I thought about whether I should just leave school, since that embarrassing ordeal earlier, I wasn't exactly in a rush to attend my class again.  
The images of the morning replayed in my head.

Especially about Bonnibel, Just thinking about it made my legs stiffen and my heart race, I felt so peculiar. I knew this wasn't a normal reaction, I dreaded to think of the possibilities that these feelings were leading up to.

Bonnibel Bubblegum. What was it about her that was so appealing? What was it that made me feel this deep affection towards her? Were these feelings already here? Were they burrowed deep inside of me, just waiting to erupt?

I walked I passed a 'Wet floor sign' where I noticed an obvious spill of water where the janitor had previously been.

I had never experienced such conflicting feelings in my life, how could she make me feel like this? Even Ash didn't make me feel like this, and he was my boyfriend. Yet this girl, who I have only talked to very few times, could make me feel as if nothing else mattered but her.

A scream suddenly echoed throughout the corridors followed up by the sound of plastic violently hitting the ground.

I jumped. The noise of the piecing scream almost shattered my eardrums, I brought my hands up to my face and rubbed my poor abused ears.

I turned my head around. My heart stuttered, there she was, fallen face first on the ground. The 'Wet floor sign' was now lying flat next to her.  
I watched as Bonnibel slowly lifted herself up from the ground to steady herself.  
"You dork, were you following me?"

She could only groan in response.

I unconsciously walked towards her, though I was being careful not to slip in the water like she did. As I approached her, I could see her face more closely, she had water dripping from her face which I found rather amusing. I bent down to her eye level and tapped her head. "You know, 'I want to be alone' isn't code for 'follow me, slip and hurt yourself in a puddle of water'."  
Bonnibel still gave no response. Instead she looked up to meet my eyes in a warm gaze, she may not have known, but just from her stare I could feel my whole body become rigid.

She groaned again, sounding my attention. "Where did you hurt yourself?"  
I watched almost mesmerized as she slowly trailed her hands down her body, down past her waist where they moved to rest on her thighs.

"Everywhere..." She mumbled.  
I was too much in a trance to move or say anything more. My eyes were roaming over where she had just touched her body, I could feel my face heat up with the many thoughts that were currently filling my head. 'Since when did I become such a pervert?'

I must have looked pretty pleased with myself, for she seemed to have noticed my staring. She looked at me strangely, as if I was the carrier of some disease. She covered her chest with her arms while she turned her face away from mine.

"Pervert..."

"Why, Bonnibel." I tried disguise the fact that I was feeling very flustered. "I would never dream to gaze upon you with such foul intentions."

"..."

Ugh, this was so awkward.

I extended my hand out to Bonnie, offering to help her up from the floor.  
"Would you care for some help?"

"I don't take help from perverts."

That was blunt.

I took both her hands in mine, regardless. I pulled her up gently, making sure she didn't slip again.  
I drew her closer to me, our hands were sill holding on to each other and somewhere along the way our fingers became entwined.  
This felt like before, when she was whispering in my ear. The same electric current ran through my body and sent my knees weak.

I daringly looked back at her, she gazed at me intensely. I could only imagine I was doing the same. I found myself dazed once again, I couldn't look away.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until a voice broke us apart. I pulled my hands away by reflex and held them up as if to signal that I was innocent.

"Woah, miss!" A young boy appeared obviously directing his sudden outburst at the pink haired girl. "You're dripping with water!" Bonnibel had a small but noticeable blush which she tried to hide by covering her cheeks.

"Oh...Um, y-yes." She fiddled with the strands of hair that stuck to her face. "I accidently fell, i-into a puddle of water." She smiled weakly and let out a nervous laugh.  
I smiled at how embarrassed she looked, if it weren't for me telling myself not to, I would have engulfed her in a hug right then and there.

Apparently I was not the only one admiring her, the boy was staring at Bonnie almost in awe, his face were several different shades of pink.

"M-m-miss, would it be, like, okay if I t-take you to the Nurses office."

Bonnibel stared blankly at him, not noticing his sudden embarrassment towards her. I turned my attention back towards the kid and saw him rub the back of his neck in a failed attempt to calm himself down.

"Y-you know, in case you're jacked up... or anything."

I looked at Bonnie, curious.

"No, I'm fine. But you could take my..." She paused, looking like she had remembered something crucial. "...Um, friend... You can take her to the nurse." Her voice lowered as she said friend.

"I'll just go back to class."

Without another word she turned and left, leaving behind a gloomy atmosphere.

The younger boy smiled and made his way over to me, he offered out his hand. "Well, shall I-"

"-Touch me and you die." I quickly cut him off.

Taken aback, the boy retracted his hand. He looked as though he was about to say something back to me, but I never gave him the chance. I walked right past him flicking his white hat right off his head, where it landed in the very puddle Bonnibel fell in earlier.

"Dweeb."

* * *

Finn cockblocking=Unimpressed Marcie


	5. Sorry, just an update And a preview

Sorry guys I haven't updated in quite some time, but I have a lot going on right now and it's difficult to find time to write. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask everyone to wait a little longer for this story to continue, thankyou all so much for reviewing and reading my story. I love to write for you and I'm doing the best I can to write as much as I can.  
But just so you don't feel screwed over, here is a little bubbline preview of the next few chapters~  
(By the way, these two snippets are from two different chapters. Whenever I think of fluffy stuff, I write it down first and then do the dialogue later.)

* * *

_.~Preview 1~._

_"Could you please accompany me for a walk Marceline?"_

_Those pleading eyes again, faced with those facial expressions and a voice that would make anyone's knees turn into jelly, I found myself in no position to disagree._

_Without further hesitation, Bonnibel began walking. What a pity. I had secretly hoped she would grab my hand as she walked. It Seems like I had my hopes too high._

_With the winter breeze beating softly upon my shoulders, I chased after Bonnibel's petite figure. Walking side by side with Bonnie, I felt a sense of pride swelling up within me. Although it wasn't me who gave her those angelic features, or her charming personality, as far as I know, I was the only one to have ever been so close to her. _

"_Where are we going, Bonnie?"_

_She didn't utter a single word, she just turned her head around to face me. Her gaze was incredibly intense, I could feel myself rooted to the ground as her eyes continued to bore into mine.  
She looked hesitantly at our surroundings, as if to check if anyone were around. She then proceeded to saunter closer to me, which wasn't very far, only a few steps.  
She was so close, my nose was flooded with her intoxicating scent, which made my knees feel unstable._

"_...Marceline..."  
It was barely audible, yet it never sounded clearer.  
_

_I suppressed a gasp as her fingertips lightly caressed my cheek, trailing down to rest gently on my lips. I couldn't move, I was completely taken in by her touches, her scent, and her eyes which gazed so lovingly into mine._

* * *

_.~Preview 2~._

_I wrapped my arms tightly around her, her cheeks became more pink the closer I held her._

_A sound came from the girl positioned diagonally below me.  
Her voice was muffled, probably due to her burying her face on my shoulder, whilst her own shoulders trembled furiously. _

_A trail of crystal clear tears flowed out of her tightly shut eyes, moistening my shirt. Bonnibel then grabbed on to me like a little girl, her tears flowing continuously down her porcelain cheeks._

_"Bonnie?"_

_I had been in a couple of sticky situations in the past, but this was undoubtedly the stickiest situation I had ever been in. _

_Many students had already slowed down their steps, and directed their gaze to the odd couple standing outside the courts. _

"_Come on Bonnie, let's move out of the pathway."_

_Although she still insisted on burying her face on my shoulder, she nevertheless gave a weak nod._

_I sat her down on the stairs, before sitting down beside her, ensuring that there was a small gap between us. Sneaking a glance at her face, I noticed that she still had two trails of tears down her face.  
I leant over and gently wiped away the tears on her cheeks with my thumb, she refused to look at me as she kept her gaze plastered to the ground. _

"_Bonnie..." I lightly cooed. _

_I gently cradled her cheek in my hand, encouraging her to look in my direction. She still refused to look at me, I released my hand and replaced it so that I was now tenderly caressing her head._

_After a groan of disapproval was heard coming from the girl next to me, I retracted my hands and kept them perched safely in my lap._

_I let out a deep sigh, I didn't know how to deal with this situation._

_Something soft suddenly fell lightly upon my shoulders. That soft something was none other than Bonnibel's neck. The way she rested her head upon my shoulder truly touched my heart._

* * *

I will see you all later, I promise to come back with a longer, fluffier chapter.


	6. And so it begins

A day had passed since the incident with Bonnibel, I felt hesitation run through my body as I stood behind the door to my classroom. Class had commenced nearly an hour ago, I could even hear the teacher beginning to start, what I could only assume, was a lecture. Sweat began to form on my brow as I imagined the amount of attention I would receive upon entering. Especially from her.

I breathed out deeply, trying to calm myself from my overactive imagination.

"Relax, relax..."

I reached my hand out and clasped the door handle, my arm was shaking slightly and sweat was becoming more evident on my forehead.  
I pulled my hand back quickly, it was as if the door handle suddenly gave me an electric shock.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I thought about how stupid I must look, I leaned forward and rested my head on the door in front of me. I sighed in annoyance at my own cowardice.

'Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? All I can think about... is her... Why her? I don't even know her, I don't know anything other than her name. Then why do I feel this way? This isn't right, this can't be love. Love takes time, I already have someone I love... Ash... But he doesn't make me feel the same as Bonnie does... So then what is this feeling?'

The handle on the other side of the door could be heard being turned, I quickly retracted my head from the door whilst also struggling to keep my balance.  
My eyes widened in surprise, it was that blonde girl Bonnibel sat next to the other day. I wouldn't be surprised if they were doing the same today.

"Oh, it's Marceline."

She spoke aloud, alerting everyone in the class as well as the teacher. I watched as almost in sync the entire class leaned forward to catch a glimpse of me standing at the door.  
"Well as long as you are here, take a seat Marceline."

The teacher resumed writing in the chalkboard and started reading aloud, continuing her lecture.  
I eyed the blonde girl who was still looking at me. A scowl imprinted itself on my face as I stared her down, growling under my breath.  
As expected, she cowered under my gaze, shrinking back slightly looking very uncomfortable.  
It was then my eyes had caught sight of her. Bonnibel.

In that split second, I had forgotten about everything around me as my mind seemed to drawn a blank. The world felt like it had stopped, my heart began to race and my knees felt as though they would give out at any second.  
I could see clearly that she was eyeing me from the corner of her eyes.

I smirked upon seeing her notice me, it's as if I took some sort of satisfaction from getting her attention. I pushed passed the blonde girl, she stumbled backwards from the amount of force I had used.  
With an undeniable smirk planted on my face, I waltzed over to the desk Bonnibel was situated at and sat down on the empty seat next to her. I leaned back on my chair, placing my hands behind my head, which no doubt made me look arrogant.  
I saw from the corner of her eye how she watched my every move, seemingly nervous.  
"Marceline?"

It sounded stern, unlike her usual dreamy voice. I wasn't sure if she was staring at me as I had my eyes closed.

"Hmm?"

"... That seat is occupied."

I sneered, whilst also emitting a small chuckle under my breath.

"Like I care."

The room instantly filled with silence.

I cocked my head to the side, her eyes instantly met mine in an intense stare. I could see the hurt expression on her face, and truthfully, it hurt me to see her upset.

"..."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what princess?"

I received no response, instead she turned her attention the teacher, who was having difficulty continuing with her lecture.  
Was she ignoring me?  
My eyebrows knitted together as a scowl once more found its way in my face.  
I roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her chair, despite her protests I stormed out of the classroom with her in tow.  
I didn't know what I was doing or where I had intended to go, but I need to be alone with her. I wanted her to pay attention to me, to look at me, I wanted her.  
"Marceline! Stop! Let go! I'll have you know this is highly unorthodox!"

I turned on my heels so I was face to face with her, I could see her lips moving and could feel her struggling . Yet all that ran through my mind was how her body felt pressed against mine.

I roughly pushed her to wall, once more my body acted on its own accord. I dove my hands into her luscious pink hair, letting the stands run through my fingers.

She stood frozen, her previous protests had been replaced by silence.

"Bonnie..."

Slowly, my finger began to trace the outline of her jaw, her skin felt so smooth. I let out a sigh in contempt as my finger glided across her skin. I felt her shiver against my body, yet she put up no resistance.

I rested my forehead against hers, our breaths mingling together. My hands never left her body as they glided down to rest on her hips.

Her lips began to tremble as she opened them slightly.  
"Marceline..." She barely breathed out.

A strange feeling surged through me and I felt a fluttery sensation build up in the pit of my stomach.  
I wrapped my arms around her, inhaling her intoxicating scent.  
"Hhm?" I hummed

I could hear her swallow as she tried to choke out her next words.

"...T-This... This..."

I smirked, seeing her flustered was absolutely adorable.

"..."

"... IS TOO DISTASTEFUL!"

Before I knew it I was roughly pushed away by the pink haired girl, all I could manage to do was watch as she stormed off out of sight. I just stood there bewildered, taking in what just happened.  
Honestly, I had not anticipated a rejection.

* * *

Hey, Imma back. But don't expect chapters updated too quickly because I'm working on like six other stories plus assignments are bombarding me left right and center. I hope you like this chapter, some marceline bubblegum fluff action for you~ 3


End file.
